The Last Halloween
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: Joey takes his little sister Serenity trick-or-treating on what will be their last Halloween together. Enjoy this little one-shot and Happy Halloween, everyone.


A/N: Alright, this is my first Wheeler siblings fic and I hope everyone enjoys it. No flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, Kazuki Takahashi does.

...

Joey Wheeler sighed as he pulled on his skeleton costume. He knew this was the last time he and Serenity would ever go trick-or-treating together.

His parents had just finished the final proceeds of a long, and very ugly, divorce. His mother had won out against his father for custody of his little sister, but she had said nothing about Joey himself.

The ten-year-old sighed again. He didn't like the idea of his mother leaving him behind with his alcoholic gambler of a father.

"Joey!"

His heart lightened as he heard Serenity, his seven-year-old sister, calling him.

"In here, Serenity!" he called back, grabbing his treat bag.

A second later, a small brunette girl with big, soft greenish-brown eyes dressed in a pink fairy princess costume, complete with glittery wings and a silver tiara set over her light brown hair. In one hand, she held a silver wand with a pink star at the tip and in the other, she carried her own treat bag.

"Ready, big brother?" she asked.

Joey nodded, trying to stay positive, for Serenity's sake.

The older Wheeler sibling took his sister's hand and the two walked outside together before racing down the street to join the other kids in the neighborhood.

...

"I had so much fun tonight," Serenity grinned as she and Joey strolled back home, both of their bags filled to the brim with lollipops, caramels, chocolate bars, and a number of other delicious Halloween treats.

"I did too," Joey said. He meant it. He knew that his little sister knew as he did, that while the night had been enjoyable, it would sadly be the last chance they'd do this together.

Serenity sighed, her smile fading.

"It's not fair!" she tossed her wand into the corner of her room and yanked off her crown, throwing it too. "Mom and Dad are so selfish!"

"Serenity..." Joey took her hands and sat down on her bed with her. His heart ached when he saw that most of her things had already been packed. It was as if their mother couldn't wait to get out.

"Why can't you come too?" Serenity had started to cry as she buried her face into Joey's shoulder. "Why doesn't Mom want you to come with us?"

"I can't really say," Joey answered. Honestly, he himself wondered why their mother would leave him, unprotected and at the mercy of Mr. Wheeler, a man of great temper and little restraint.

"Will I ever see you again?" Serenity asked, wiping her eyes.

Joey smiled slightly.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again someday," he answered, raking a hand through his shaggy blond hair. "And even if it's a while before we do, you'll still always be my baby sister."

"And you'll always be my big brother," Serenity hugged him.

...

That night, Joey slept in Serenity's room, the little girl's arms wrapped around her brother's torso and her head on his chest.

Joey smiled down at his sleeping sister. He knew this was hard on him, but it was even harder on her. Serenity had always been a fragile little girl and he had always protected her. It was he who had often bore the brunt of their father's abuse, determined to keep her from being hurt by the man's violent slaps or the bottles he hurled on a whim.

Joey was angry. Not just at his violent father, but his mother as well. How could she do this to him? More importantly, how could she do this to Serenity? Little Serenity had cried and pleaded with their mother to take Joey with them when they left, but time and time again the answer was no. Didn't she see or even care that this was tearing the little girl apart? Serenity needed her big brother.

But at least they had had tonight. At least Serenity would always know that no matter what, her big brother would always love her and always be there when she needed him. Even if they were apart.

...

...

I hope everyone enjoyed this. There will be a few more Halloween surprises ahead.


End file.
